


Missing Shots

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun





	Missing Shots

A whistle announces the start of the match. It was Emperor’s Team vs Gloves’ Team, a rare match up as team Emperor rarely battled anyone beyond those they were matched against in tournaments. It’s even more stunning that it was Emperor himself that requested the battle. Of course Gloves had to accept it, though he was no less suspicious of the king’s motives.

“Battle me. It’s been a while since our last tournament. My team needs more practice and I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt your team to learn more variety in opponents.” That’s what the king had said. Gloves had merely nodded. He always had issues denying the king and frankly, he wasn’t exactly wrong. His team had been slaughtered by Emperor’s the last time they had a match. They really did need to learn how to counter his team better.

Both teams set to work, painting the stage in bright colors. It was almost an eye sore to see the bright green clashed with yellow over such a large area. The bright colors already had their natural shine to them and with it being a bright day in Inkopolis, they appeared to glow. That couldn’t slow down the two teams though, they had a war to get to. It’s not like they’ve never seen their ink like this before anyways, though it certainly seemed brighter than usual today.

Gloves kept as much of an eye on the battlefield as he could though. Obviously the king of turf had a plan and he didn’t like it. He always had a plan, it was just a matter of figuring it out soon enough to have a prayer at winning. That being said, Gloves notices with a slight shock that the teams were mostly even based on a quick glance at the map. Though, that hasn’t prevented his team from being splatted… There goes poor Half-Rim again and Straps not too long after.

Thinking about it… He was about the only one NOT getting splatted. He hadn’t even really seen the enemy team except for Emperor. Every time he had met the king in battle, he just smirked at him and dodged around him before disappearing around some corner, which was typically followed by one of his teammates being splatted. It was odd to see at least. Why would Emperor tell his team to allow one of their enemies roam around freely? Especially the leader of the enemy team!

A sigh escapes his lips. He won’t figure it out like this and he might as well keep inking. Maybe one of his teammates could jump to him. Advancing into enemy territory, Gloves doesn’t notice the pair of golden eyes trained on him. Nor the slight shift in ink as he’s followed back towards Emperor’s Team’s spawn. Why should he notice? They weren’t concerned with him from what he knew and everything over here was inked before he showed up.

The timer hits it’s half way mark, the battle nearly over. Both teams had been splatted several times, a surprise coming from Emperor’s team. Whether Gloves’ team had gotten better or they truly were out of practice was unknown as of now, but Gloves hid whenever an enemy passed, though he did have to splat Eging Jr. for shooting just a bit too close to him… When that happened, he took off to the edges of the map, trying to ink up paths for his team to use as escape routes and to prevent Emperor’s team from taking his by surprise so often.

Yet, there was still something wrong… A quick chat with Clip-ons had alerted Gloves that Emperor had almost vanished from the match entirely. None of his team had seen him since he vanished only a minute after the match started. Gloves has the sudden urge to call off the match and look for him, but the thought that Emperor likely planned this out prevents him from speaking out. He’d just have to see what the king was waiting to do…

Again he doubles back to ink near the enemy spawn, being the only one capable to get near it. There was no sense in just standing there and thinking about what the turfing king may or may not be up to. Not when his team needed him to double his efforts to help them. It’s been a while since his inking score drifted towards a thousand points inked, he was usually off picking off the enemy team too often for it.

The timer ticks down, getting close to only a minute left when a fight breaks out. Emperor had finally decided to return to the match and he was forcing Gloves to dance around his shots, dodge roll and return fire to try to force the king back, eating away at his ink. Eventually, the shots stopped as the green Inkling backed up against a wall, ink tank empty and a dualie pointed at his chest with a satisfied smirk from the king.

Gloves growled a bit, the situation was hopeless and the king was just dragging it out. Putting his head down and accepting his fate, Gloves decides to hurry things up. “Well? Could ya just hurry it up already? You’ve been messing with me the entire match, get on with it.” The king scoffs and Gloves closes his eyes, waiting to be splatted until the dualie is put under his chin and forces him to look up. His eyes open in confusion before the king leans in and kisses him. He takes only a moment to process it before returning the gesture. Of course, his king was just being a dick again.

When the kiss breaks, the green Inkling rolls his eyes as the regal Inkling chuckles. “A king does as he pleases. You know as much Gloves. You should expect me to toy with you.” The green Inkling just laughs a bit and stares down his king, forgetting about the ticking timer despite the music changing.

That was until a thought occurred to him. Perhaps the king needed some payback for this. His ink tank had refilled from him just standing their outside of battle after all… “I suppose I should. But you really scared me there for a bit and you’ve been messing with me for ages… So, I guess I should say… Apologies for this, my monarch~” Before the king could react, he was splatted by the green dualie wielder. Gloves rushed to take back the enemy spawn, with Emperor chasing closely behind him until the whistle blew again, signalling the end of the turf war.

With a playful laugh, the gloved idiot stops his running and turns around and skips up to his king. The regal Inkling glares at him, only to be met with a brighter, more mischievous grin. With a sigh of defeat, the king kisses the green pawn once more. “You’re rather lucky you’re so adorable…” Gloves smirks, knowing exactly why Emperor couldn’t seek payback for the backstab, before grabbing his hand and heading back towards the stage entrance to see the results of the match.


End file.
